hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Girl Character List
Official character page for television program, The Dead Girl. Scarlett In the first episode of the show, "Scarlett"s body is seen being taken away after being murdered. The show returns to present time where Scarlett is seen returning, much to the shock of all the other characters. She does not believe them when they tell her that she was previously found dead and is now buried. Because of this, it is explained that she was stabbed, strangled just to finish her off, and dumped in shallow water as a wee fourteen year old, the same time she had disappeared. She is horrified to discover that her brother, Toby, has been murdered. After more bodies turn up, she soon finds herself being accused for the murders. She is supported by her friend, Louise, who has stayed strong to her for all these years of agony that she has not had her baby Scarlett. In series two, she starts a relationship with Alvin. She also catches up with her former boyfriend, Drake, who is slightly disturbed by this non dead creature. She starts to have feelings for Drake who is still also in love with her. They confess attraction and kiss but Scarlett refuses that she will be with him again, storming out. She breaks up with Alvin at the end of series three, believing there was nothing there. At the start of series four, she comes across the body of Louise and is horrified and devastated. She breaks down and tries to see if she is alive. She is spotted by Cassie who decides to take blame off herself and calls the police on her. However, she is not arrested as she was not the killer. Toby Toby is seen in the series one first episode as he sobs when he is told about his sister, Scarlett's, death. He becomes closer to his father because of this and visits Scarlett's grave often. He is shocked to see Scarlett when she returns and faints in shock of it all. In the mid of series one, Toby is found dead at the same place where Scarlett was found. It is confirmed that he was stabbed before being strangled. Scarlett finds his body and is devastated over the loss of her loving brother. He is deeply missed by all of the characters. Lucie Lucie is seen passing by series one and is later seen talking to Matthew which shows she is a character and not just an extra. She is a shy character and does not really connect with anyone else besides from Matthew who she appears to consider as a romantic interest. She later starts to blackmail someone, revealing that she knows who the murderer of Matthew is. She goes to meet them one night and is found dead the next morning. Her murder was confirmed also by being stabbed and once again finished off by being strangled. Alvin Alvin is generally a background character however he is fond of Scarlett. In series two, they start a relationship. What he does not know is that Scarlett's former boyfriend, Drake, confesses attraction and they kiss. Despite this, Scarlett tells him that she will not be with him again. She later breaks up with Alvin in series three, leaving his heart broken in two. He later attempts to kiss Marie to make Scarlett jealous but she rejects him. He is devastated once again about this and moves on with his life. He is raged with Drake when he discovers about the kiss. Drake Drake is generally a background character. He is the former boyfriend of Scarlett and while she is in a relationship with Alvin, he confesses attraction and they kiss. She later tells him that she doesn't want to get back with him. He laughs at Alvin attempting to kiss Marie and also has a smug expression when Scarlett leaves him. He is generally a disliked character but is a good hearted male really. Rosie Rosie is a background character as she is a young little lassie. She is only a baby and she lives with her mother and father from the start until her mother, Belinda, leaves them. She stays with her loving father, Will, who is distraught when Belinda leaves. Belinda Belinda enters the place in the first episode, just taking care of her darling daughter Rosie. She also lives with her husband, Will. Unknown to him, she starts having an affair with just a random male in series two. She ends the affair at the end of the series but due to this she leaves in series four but instead tells Will that it is because of the murderers which everyone knows is clearly a lie. Will Will is seen in the first episode, bonding with his wife Belinda and his child Rosie. He is described as a loving father and bonded husband. He is distraught when Belinda leaves in series four, unknown that this is because of a previous affair. He is left with Rosie and is unsure how to survive. Marie Marie was first seen in episode one. She is a very shy but chatty character. When she meets Scarlett it is obvious that for whatever reason, she does not like her.